Stay With Me
by Mysia Ri
Summary: I added an explination for some of my illogical logisitcs, no da. Mainly due to whoever
1. The Accident

Author's notes: I got this idea when a large group of the girls' basket ball team got in a pile up on their way to dinner (literally because a truck landed on top of the front of one car) No one died and the only injuries were a bloody, but not broken, nose and a girl whose head went through the windshield of a car and came out with two cuts on her head (they were lucky considering how bad it looked and sounded)

Anyway, I hope you like this and no one dies in this story either, ok, no da^_^

~Mysia Ri (who is against seishi deaths without reason)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, no da. Enjoy!

**__**

'Twas the week before Christmas, and all through the store  
was wall to wall customers all shouting for more;  
The stockers were hurrying to keep the shelves stocked  
But the task seemed quite hopeless and their nerves were quite rocked

__

Tuesday, December 18

Houjun hurried back to the stock room wearily, carting another empty tote to dump off only to grab another one and haul it back to his cart. He yawned and caught sight of Kouji who was surrounded by customers.

"Why do I always feel like I've got "INFORMATION" stamped across my forehead?", he recalled the teen asking him earlier. Houjun glanced at his watch and heaved a sigh of relief. 'Only ten more minutes before we can go home.' The thought gave him a second wind and he hurried to finish with the load of various cosmetic goods. 

Finally at 10:30pm, Houjun and Kouji raced for the time clock as dignified-looking as possible. They clocked out and left the store. Having finished all of their holiday shopping that morning they only needed to tuck their presents under the tree for safe keeping. The younger teen stretched his back and climbed into his car when he felt a chill run through him. Ignoring it as just a chill from the cool temperature, he buckled in and turned to Kouji.

"I hope we don't have to do that again anytime soon, no da."

"Oh, we will next weekend, as usual." He settled back against his seat and closed his eyes. "Turn on the car already, wouldja?"

"Yeah yeah," Houjun smiled, brushing his light-blue bangs behind his ear. He turned the key and started off on the 15 minute drive home.

Or so he thought.

****

  
_10:48pm_

Kouji forced his eyes opened and coughed. Flashing red and blue lights are what caught his attention first. Fear burned inside him and he glanced over, fearing his friend's life. Two men were carefully pulling the limp form of the younger teen from the smashed in driver side of the car. He vaguely recalled saying something about this year being the best Christmas of all before the navy blue car had swerved into their lane. Houjun had panicked and turned the wheel sharply to the right, but…

"Jun-chan," he groaned, reaching towards his friend, but a sharp pain ran through his body, forcing his to pull his arm back. He fumbled with his seatbelt and relized that another car had hit the rear right side of their car, unable to stop in time. Outside his window, an officer shined his light in the window, causing his to flinch. 

"You ok, kid?" the man asked. 

"Is Houjun alright?" he asked, ignoring the question. 

"They're taking care of him right now," the officer said soothingly. "Are you alright?" 

Kouji tried to get out of the car, again ignoring question as he was unsure himself if he was or not. He cried out, writhing in pain for a moment before shaking his head.

"We need a stretcher over here!" the man called. Kouji leaned his head back, feeling drained. "Suzaku, let 'im be ok…"

"Hey, you'd better stay back!" another officer shouted. The sound of an ambulance pulling away drew the blue-haired teen's gaze towards it. He spotted Genrou's car and blinked as he saw the flame haired teen arguing with an officer. Behind him stood Hikou, the older man's arms crossed over his chest. Finally fed up with the refusing deputy, Genrou pushed his way through and ran to the mangled remains of Houjun's car. 

"Kouji!" 

The blue-haired teen turned his gaze to wearily look into Genrou's gold eyes. "Gen-chan…"

"Don't say nuthin', Kouji," the teen cut him off. "We heard a crash and came out to see what happened. You gonna be alright, buddy?" Already, tears were welling up in the former bandit's eyes. 

"I dunno, Gen-chan. I think Jun-chan's in real bad shape."

"I know…I saw 'im when they were puttin' him in the ambulance. Look, Hikou an' me'll be followin' ya at the hospital, k? Don't worry about a thing, we'll be right there, alright."

"There's enough room for one of you to ride with him," a medical technician responded as he and two others arrived with a stretcher. Hikou came with them and lightly rested a hand on Kouji's cheek. 

"Would you mind, Genrou?" he asked, not looking away from Kouji.

"Nah, I've gotta go and see if they can help Chiri, anyway," the fanged teen swallowed, turning to leave. 

"Gen…" Kouji groaned, a tear escaping his eyes. "I'm sure…he'll be alright, so… don't worry too much,…alright?"

"………(1)Thanks, Kouji," the teen replied quietly before returning to his car. 

"Don't worry, Kouji," Hikou whispered, nosing his lover's temple gently. "He's tough, and so are you and Houjun."

Kouji nodded weakly and felt Hikou back away and two pairs of hands began to pull him from the wreck. He didn't see Hikou shoot the drunk who'd hit them (and was walking and laughing in drunken oblivion, mind you) an icy look that screamed "you will die a painful death."

TBC

I'm sorry, but this started out as in idea to hook up Hikou and Tasuki, but, in the end, I wasn't about to kill off Chichiri and Kouji during the holiday season. The idea is still bouncing around my head, but it'll take a while for it to solidify. I'm writing this as a Christmas story and will write more tomorrow and Christmas day, though I'm sure most off you are "Home For The Holidays" and/or enjoying "A White Christmas."

Anyway, R and R, no da! Arigatou, 

~Mysia Ri 


	2. Please Save My Angel

OK, it's 7pm Christmas day and I Christmas sucked. I had turkey dinner for lunch and pizza for dinner and the PS2 *I*(as in me alone) asked for was labeled as a "family" gift. Translation: everyone except Mysia's. I at least got Chrono Cross and a portable CD player. That and clothes I'll never wear because a) they're extremely too big or b) two sizes too small ::sigh:: and my mother wonders why I'm glum.

Anyway, I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas, no da! 

Love, Peace, and Chibis bearing eggnog,

~Mysia Ri

Please Save My Angel(1)

"Mr. Kou?" a nurse asked, stepping into a waiting room. The flame-haired teen leapt to his feet and hurried towards her. He wore a black trench coat open over a white tee-shirt and blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of shin-high boots.

"How's he?" he blurted out, fear evident in his eyes. 

"Come with me," she replied quietly. She led the teen to the ICU ward and stopped before a door. Through the large window he could see Houjun's still form as well as moniters and tubes leading to and from him. 

"What's wrong with him?" Genrou asked quietly. 

"Well," the nurse sighed, looking at her chart. "His left arm is in bad shape. They're calling in a speciallist to try to repair the damage done to his elbow and shoulder, but it looks as though his elbow was shattered."

"What else?" he prompted, swallowing past the growing knot in his throat. 

"He took a hit to the side of the head and has slipped into a coma." She waited for the teen to respond. When he said nothing, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "They don't know when he'll wake up, but they estimate he will-"

"Shaddup," he muttered, tears running down his cheeks as he looked into the dim room, resting a hand on the glass. "He'll be fine…he'll wake up soon, you'll see. He'll sit up and smile and say "morning, no da!" just like he always does. He'll be fine…He…" a sob escaped him and he rested his forehead against the glass. He felt the nurse squeeze his shoulder and then turn to speak with someone. 

"Tasuki," Hikou breathed in his ear. He turned his amber eyes to the older man and sniffled loudly. The blue-haired man wrapped his arms around him and Genrou turned to bury his face in his chest. 

"He'll wake up…I know he will…" he sobbed. Hikou sighed and looked at his friend. 

"Do everything you can for him. Money is no object," he said to the nurse who nodded and hurried off. He gently guided Genrou towards Kouji's room and hoped the scarred teen could help him.

Kouji grumbled he tried to get comfortable in his room. 

"White sheets, white walls, white gowns…I'm surprised they have a color TV in here." He looked up when the door opened and smiled when Hikou entered. It soon faded when he saw the distraught Genrou. 

"How Ho-" he stopped as Hikou shook his head.

"He's in a coma," he said quietly, lowering Genrou into a chair. 

"He ain't…he can't be…he'll be awake anytime now…" the fanged teen whimpered. 

"They don't know when he'll wake up, either," Hikou continued sadly. 

"Well…" Kouji tried to think of something to say, but no words came to him. "I think…well…dey told me I could probably go home tamarow since I wasn't hurt too badly; just whiplash and some sprains dat'll heal, but I could stay awhile an watch over Chiri for ya. You guys shouldn't have at stay here with us. 'Sides, I heard he's in ICU and ya can't go in at see 'im yet anyway, ne?"

"Hai…demo," Hikou sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You two should go home and try an' rest. I'll call ya if anything happens here. 'Sides, didn't ya say ya had at see a guy about a court date?"

"………Call everyday," Hikou said, leaning down and kissing the younger man gently. 

"I will," he promised, hugging him briefly. He looked to Genrou and gently brushed at his friend's bangs. "Don't worry, Gen-chan, Chiri'll be fine. Ya know he'll be up and about in no time."

Genrou nodded silently, tears still trailing down his cheeks. Hikou sighed and squeezed Kouji's hand. "I think we'll stay for the night at least." Genrou nodded again and rose to his feet. He left the room in silence and walked back to Houjun's room. He stared at his lover through the glass and wished there was something he could do.

"Would you like to go in?" the same nurse who had spoken to him earlier asked, appearing at his side. Genrou nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"Thanks, Reirei," he breathed before entering the room. He sat quietly beside Houjun and looked at his face. Aside from the bandages wrapped around the teen's head and elbow, he seemed fine. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the mage's slender hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Hey, Chiri," he said softly. "It's me, Tasuki. I'm just here at visit, but I can't stay long. I just wanna let you know that…that me an Hikou are gonna go home for now and work on puttin' up the lights and all…like I promised we would do this week…You'll love it, promise. And I promise I won't electrocute myself this time, ok?" His only answer was the steady beeping of the machines and Houjun's quiet breathing. He sniffled as he noticed Reirei waving at him and leaned down to gently kiss his lover. "Kouji'll be around and I'll be over quick as a wink as soon as you wake up, ok? Ai shiteru, koibito." He squeezed his hand again before laying it gently on the bed and slipping through the door. 

"Here, you and Hikou can stay the night in Kouji's room. I'll let the head nurse know you're there as family so she wouldn't get mad." She sighed and tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Anything else I can do for you?" She frowned as he simply shook his head and moved to lie in the unoccupied bed. He buried his face in the pillow and sighed.

"I've got to do something to cheer him up, but what can I…" her eyes lit up as she thought of the answer suddenly. She would talk with Kouji about it after Genrou and Hikou left the next day. She slipped into Houjun's room and sighed sadly. "I hope they can help you, though. You're the one who makes Genrou smile, you know. It's the least I can do."

********************************

Oh, I'm posting the next chapter tonight, no da. I meant to have it done today as a Christmas Present, so I'm getting it done. It's not midnight yet, after all^_~

(1) corny, but I couldn't think of anything-_-;;


	3. Family Reunion

All right, time to wrap this bad boy up, no da!

Family Reunion

"Well, I think that does it," Reirei smiled as she clicked the send button. 

"Great," Kouji yawned, stretching his back. "That only took a good 27 hours of searchin' and prodin'." He looked at the clock on the computer and headed off to Houjun's room. "Dey should be done with him, now."

"You should go to bed, Kouji," Reirei called after him. "You're still not at 100% yet and you need to rest."

"After I check up on 'im, k? You get some sleep too."

She sighed, knowing better than to argue with the teen. She turned off her laptop and went to the nurses' station for some coffee. "I hope they can make it," she sighed as she gathered her stuff. "It'll be great to meet them all."

Meanwhile at the Yuuki residence in Tokyo Japan:

"Miaka!" Taka called to his fiancee from their computer. 

"What is it?" she called back as she and Keisuke fought for over the last bits of scotch tape in the house.

"Remember that weird feeling we got the over night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Chichiri was in a car accident. He's in a coma and Kouji's in the hospital with him."

"WHAT!" she cried, rushing to his side. Her eyes scanned over the e-mail and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "But…it's almost Christmas…He can't be in the hospital over Christmas…"

"Sometime these things happen, Miaka," Keisuke said sadly as he entered the room. 

"We gotta do something!" she cried, clinging to Taka's shoulder. "We can't just sit around while one of our friends is in the hospital!"

"You're right, Miaka. I'll work on getting on plane tickets right away."

"I'll go over to Hotohori and Nuriko's place and see if they've checked their mail yet."

"I'll go with you, Miaka," Keisuke said, grabbing his car keys. "Tamahome, you book five seat for us, alright?"

"Got it."

_Monday 9:45am_

The receptionist looked up as the group of eleven people entered the lobby (Miaka, Yui, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Shoka, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Amiboshi) and came towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Two of our friends were in a car wreck about a week ago and we wanted to come and see them," Miaka stated, her hand finding Tamahome's nervously. 

"What are their names?"

"Houjun Ri and Kouji Kou," Tamahome answered.

"They're in the ICU ward," she replied, pressing a button. "Nurse Reirei to the front desk (1)."  
After a moment, Reirei appeared and waved them over. 

"I can't take all of you back there," she informed them. 

"Well, Mitsu should go and Shoka can go with him," Nuriko said thoughtfully as she straightened her blouse.

"Can I go too?" Chiriko asked.

"Alright," Tamahome nodded and then turned to the others. "I have an idea…"

(What, if I tell you, that'll ruin the surprise!)

Mitsukake entered first and made his way to his fellow seishi's side. 

"What have they done to him so far?" he asked Reirei. 

"Well, they did a surgery to repair his elbow and stitched his up basically. He was lucky the car hadn't hit him harder or he might have died." 

"Poor Chichiri-san," Chiriko said, moving to get a better view as Mitsukake gently looked him over.

"Can you help him, 'Juan?" Shoka asked.

"I think I can, but I haven't used my powers yet in this life."

"First time for everything, ne?" Kouji asked from the door. "I'm glad you could make it."

Mitsukake nodded and, resting his left hand against Houjun's forehead, began focusing on his dormant healing powers.

Hikou flopped on the couch adjacent to the one Genrou occupied. Neither one was in the mood for celebrating without Kouji or Houjun. Both had noticed the loss in more ways than the obvious lack of company at night. Genrou had been staying in Hikou's room at nights because neither could sleep without someone to hold onto at night. They had found comfort, but no solution to their depression. 

Then there were the days. Hikou worked as a secretary in a lawyer's office and had promptly filed suit against the man who'd hit Houjun's car. He was found guilty rather quickly and was charged to pay the hospital bills (hence why Hikou had said "money is no object" evil laugh), but Genrou refused to go to work. It hurt him too much since he worked in the same store Houjun and Kouji did and cursed himself for having had the day off. He had moped around for a week and Hikou didn't blame him. They both were beginning to miss Houjun's cheerful "no da" and beautiful singing, especially since he had a fondness for Christmas songs and loved to sing them whenever the mood struck him during the season (and occasionally during other seasons). They also missed Kouji's constant self-ramblings and the way he had to knock on the door and ask if he could come in. All in all, their little house had become unbearably quiet over the past week and neither could think of an answer.

The doorbell rang at two o'clock and Genrou and Hikou exchanged a glance. 

"Who the fuck's gonna be out on Christmas Eve?" Genrou muttered. As he got up to answer the door, he froze as he heard a familiar voice as "Knock knock? Who's dere?" 

Hikou leapt from the couch and chased after Genrou as he sped to the door and threw it open. They both gaped when they saw Kouji holding an armload of gifts.

"Can ya believe they kept dis stuff safe fer us fer a week? No, I don't Kouji. Would you like a hand with that? Nah, I got it," he smirked as he entered the house. Hikou quickly helped him and glanced back to what Genrou was staring at. Mitsukake smiled and gently guided Houjun to the door.

"Chiri!" he cried in a mix of shock and awe. The blue-haired teen raised his mahogany eyes to find Tasuki's and smiled weakly.

"Merry Christmas, koi," he rasped, his voice weak after not using it for a week.

Chichiri lied back on the couch, Tasuki at his side hugging his hand.

"How on earth did you get out of the hospital in your condition?" Hikou asked as he poured so eggnog for Mitsukake and Kouji.

"Kouji…" he coughed weakly and tried again, smiling at Kouji. "Kouji threatened the head nurse…with hospital food."

"Hey, the stuff was gross," Kouji laughed. "Just be glad you didn't have at eat any."

Genrou smiled and nuzzled Houjun's cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright, Chiri," he said, kissing his cheek.

"Now what?" Hikou wondered as the doorbell rang again. He left the room to answer it and soon come back with a smile. 

"Guys, looks like we've got some company for Christmas."

The day passed quickly, especially for Houjun, who went to bed at 7:30 because he was still weary despite a week of unscheduled sleep. Everyone found somewhere to sleep and put presents under the tree. Hikou and Kouji went to their room and did…stuff while the seishi made themselves comfortable around the living room. 

Houjun's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He felt better knowing he was home with Genrou. Kouji had told him how miserable his lover had been without him and had felt horrible for putting such strain on him. He nosed at the fanged-teen's chin and kissed him deeply, relishing in the taste as if it were their first kiss. He felt Genrou stir and wrap his arms around him. 

"Morning, no da," he whispered, sitting up and stretching.

"Chiri…" Genrou breathed, his eyes roaming over his lithe form. He whacked himself in the head for getting hentai thoughts so early in the morning and sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around the teen's slim waist.

"I love you," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ai shiteru, no da," Houjun whispered back, nuzzling his lover's neck. "I'll always love you."

Genrou nodded and looked up curiously as the blue-haired bishonen got up and smiled. 

"Christmas morning, no da! Let's go wake the others, na no da!"

Genrou smiled and leaped out of the bed and opened the door for him.

"After you, koi." They left the room hand in hand and looked over their friends who had come from various parts of the world to be with them. They started to wake them up and began preparing for the festive day it promised to be. They opened their presents first while they munched on a small breakfast. Houjun ended up with a large pile, which included a large check from Hotohori to be used for the purchase of a new car. A nice new car with enough to spare for a lot of gas. 

"Alright, Nuriko and I will start working on dinner now," Shoka said when they had finished (they started at 8, they finished at noon).

"I'll help!" Miaka chimed. Tamahome nearly choked on his eggnog (I like eggnog, if ya can't tell ^_^;;) while everyone else did at the recollection of the *last* time Miaka cooked for them. 

"That's alright, Miaka," Nuriko smiled. "Shoka and I've got it covered."

"Come one, Miaka," Tamahome smiled, tugging at her arm. "Let's go find a store that's open and buy some batteries."

"Oh…all right…" she sighed and left with him. 

"Well, what to do now?" Kouji asked. "I know, we can sing Christmas songs! I'll start. Go right ahead, Chiri," he smiled. Houjun sweat dropped and sighed. 

"Fine," he muttered and cleared his throat. Genrou joined in and soon they were all singing along and joking about old times. 

*********************************************

OK, now I'm stumped. I thought I could end thins, but I can't seem to think of a good way to end this, no da. I hope you like it, despite the weak ending. It was kinda spur of the moment -_-;; 

Merry Christmas! 


	4. Point Taken, no da-_-;;

This is for the reviewer: Me and anyone else with complaints/questions similar to these. Next time, leave an e-mail address and I'll get in touch with you personally. I really don't mind minor flames as long as they're constructive, no da.

OK!!! Time for more pointless comments!   
  


1)It's not Houjun Ri, it's Ri Houjun. Same w/ Kouji Kou/Kou Kouji   


In Japan he would be Ri Houjun since they say last names first, hence Houjun Ri wold be his name in English since Ri is his last name making Houjun his first. I never said they were living in Japan. 

Kou because I made Kouji Genrou's brother (I can't think of a last name that suits Kouji, no da-_-;;) 

2)Chichiri is not a teen. I think he's 23 or 24... I forget but he's not a teenager   


Well, he was reborn and I should have mentioned I tend to make him around Tasuki's age in those instances because it's easier for me to find ways of sticking them together. I'll mention it next time, no da.

And he was 24 in the TV series, 26 in the OVA 

  


3)I HATE it when people cry too easily. I think they might have held it in for longer, especially Tasuki. 

True, but look through the series: Nuriko's death-Tasuki a crumpled heap against a rock crying his eyes out.

Chiriko's death-Tasuki crying his eyes out. He tends to cry easily when his friends/loved ones are hurt and/or dying.  
  


But I am glad you kept Chichiri and Tasuki together! ^_^

Course! I couldn't bring myself to do something HORRIBLE to Chichiri! It was a passing thought, really.


End file.
